Après
by le docteur watson
Summary: L'organisation est détruite et l'antidote est prêt. Mais Conan a dû en payer le prix...Que va-t-il se passer, désormais ? One-shot. CoxAi.


Après 

-Elle est morte, répétait Conan. Morte...

Ai entra doucement dans la pièce. Le bureau de Kogoro Mouri était vide, à l'exception de Conan, prostré sur le canapé.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kudo, mais... je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez...

À ces mots, Conan leva vivement la tête.

-T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Est-ce toi qui ne l'as pas empêché de venir avec toi ? Est-ce toi qui n'as pas empêché Gin d'appuyer sur la gâchette ? Est-ce toi qui...

Sa voix se brisa. Ai s'approcha doucement.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, mais je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle me rappelait Akemi. Physiquement déjà, mais...Elle aussi savait attendre...À propos, tu as vu Akai ?

-Oui, répondit Conan. Il m'a semblé, comment dire...En paix. Il est vengé.

-Oui, c'est un homme neuf, sourit Ai. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui, et je ne lui en veux pas. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et toi aussi.

Il y eut un silence. Ai semblait gêné, puis elle dit, hésitante :

-Tu...tu comptes toujours redevenir Shinichi ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Il faut que je revienne...Mes parents ont déjà fort à faire avec la police, suite à la fin de l'organisation, et mon absence a déjà trop duré...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il, prends ton temps pour l'antidote...Tu as trouvé les données nécessaires, donc ça viendra tôt ou tard...Et puis, j'ai un adieu à faire...

-Aux détectives boys, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ça me manquera, à moi aussi...

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que...

Sans répondre, Ai glissa la main dans sa poche et tendit un mouchoir à Conan, avec un petit sourire triste. Conan sembla tétanisé. Il ouvrit le mouchoir et y trouva une petite capsule rouge et blanche.

-L'antidote...souffla-t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai préparé. Tu peux donc redevenir toi-même. J'espère que tu retrouveras ce que tu aimais, Conan...Tant que je peux toujours t'appeler ainsi...Je te souhaite d'être heureux...

Ai se tut, et semblait indécise.

-Qu'est...Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, Ai ?dit soudain Conan.

-Je...Je m'excuse vraiment. Je vais y aller. Mais avant...

Et, sans un mot, Ai posa ses lèvres sur celles de Conan un court instant. Puis elle se déroba et quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant Conan figé sur place en la voyant s'éloigner.

-Ai...

Il pensa soudain à Ran. Tout ce temps pendant lequel il l'avait appelé au téléphone...Tout ce temps pendant lequel il avait attendu de retrouver son corps...Il l'avait tellement aimé... Et puis, il avait rencontré Ai...Une très grande alliée dans sa lutte contre l'organisation... Mais était-ce uniquement cela ? Soudain, Conan sauta du canapé et courut hors de la pièce.

(…)

Ai marchait dans la rue pour rentrer chez le professeur. Elle passa près du port quand elle entendit un cri :

-Aaaaiiii !

-Co...Conan ?s'écria Ai en se retournant vivement. Qu'est.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je...Pff...Pff...souffla Conan en s'arrêtant près d'elle, à bout de souffle. Je...

Ai ne savait pas quoi dire. Conan, apaisé, se reprit et dit :

-Ai...Est-ce que tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit lorsqu'on était allés à la projection de Yaiba le vengeur masqué II ?

-Euh...Non, répondit Ai, surprise.

-Elle avait dit : « Shinichi » ?

\- « Quoi encore ? »ai-je répondu.

\- « Dis donc...Tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des filles... »

Ai rougit violemment à ces mots, mais Conan ne sembla pas le remarquer :

\- « Ah...Tu veux parler d'Ayumi...? »ai-je dit.

\- « Oui, mais pas seulement...La petite Ai... »

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle a dû te regarder au moins une dizaine de fois ! »

\- « Ah...Elle est sûrement en train d'observer les effets sur moi du médicament qu'elle a conçu... »

\- « Mais non ! Imbécile ! Lorsqu'une fille regarde un garçon...C'est soit parce qu'il a quelque chose sur le visage... Soit parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui ! »

\- « Elle ? Non... » ai-je répondu...Puis j'ai changé de sujet, termina Conan. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'imagine...

\- Pour...Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ?dit Ai à brûle pourpoint.

-Tu as lu « Mort sur le Nil », j'imagine ?

-Euh...Oui, pourquoi ?

-Te souviens-tu de ces paroles d'Hercule Poirot à un moment ? Lorsque le soleil brille, on ne voit plus la lune. Mais quand le soleil disparaît...ah !quand le soleil disparaît...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-L'amour est un sentiment étrange. On aime quelqu'un. Et quand on aime, on ne prête pas attention au reste...J'ai toujours cru que j'aimais Ran. Et c'était le cas. Mais je ne regardais pas le reste... J'ai dû te faire souffrir, non ?

-Oui, souvent...Mais je l'acceptais...dit Ai sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai sauvé si souvent, que je prenais si souvent soin de toi ? Parce que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un mourir si je peux l'empêcher ? Sans doute, oui...Pour l'antidote ? En partie, j'imagine ? Mais aussi tout simplement pour...toi.

Et Conan rapprocha son visage de celui de la scientifique et l'embrassa avec passion. Ai resta figée quelques instants, puis rendit son baiser au jeune détective.

(…)

( Extrait d'un article de journal )

Shinichi Kudo est bel et bien de retour parmi nous ! Ce n'est plus le détective lycéen de ses débuts, mais désormais un homme connu internationalement ! Tout comme d'ailleurs son non moins célèbre associé, le fameux « Mouri l'endormi ».

Vous le savez, il s'est marié avec une scientifique pleine d'avenir, la désormais renommée Shiho Miyano. Les deux époux vont fréquemment en Amérique, où a été enterré le corps de la sœur de Mme Kudo, morte prématurément, mais restent vivre au Japon.

Et notre journal a le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de deux jumeaux ! Puissent-ils hériter des dons de leurs parents, après leur ainée, la jeune prodige en karaté Ran!

DERNIÈRE MINUTE : on nous annonce à l'instant le prénom des deux enfants : Bienvenue à Conan et à Ai !

* * *

Voilà enfin mon one-shot CoxAi. Je l'avais promis, et je suis content de le faire enfin. J'espère que ça plaira particulièrement à Eyto et à Sylkabe, deux grands fans de ce couple. Je dédie ce one-shot à son dernier !

À propos, toute ressemblance avec le one-shot « Fall for you » d'Eyto est un pur hasard. J'aurais posté ce one-shot plus tôt si j'en avais eu le temps.

Ceux qui me suivent trouveront peut-être que ce one-shot ressemble à « Le renouveau », lui aussi lié au deuil. C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que je considère que la mort de Ran est la seule chose pouvant justifier un CoxAi.

J'ai fait allusion dans ce one-shot à un passage du tome 41, qui prouve bien à mes yeux le fait que Ai aime Conan. Tout comme un passage du tome suivant, d'ailleurs !

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. Reviewez, si c'est le cas !

Enfin, un grand merci à JM ( James Moriarty ? ) le dessinateur de ce qui est pour moi la meilleure histoire CoxAi jamais créé., ce qui explique les quelques similitudes avec son histoire. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, je vous invite à aller sur l'ancien site du Kudo Project qui a traduit de l'anglais ce magnifique one-shot. Je lui dédie également ce one-shot. Si un jour il a l'occasion de le lire, ( même s'il est probablement anglais ), vraiment, merci de tout cœur.


End file.
